


SwanQueen Song One-shots

by blyn99



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Hood, Anti-Hook, Bea Miller - Freeform, Chainsmokers, F/F, Halsey - Freeform, P!nk - Freeform, song one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blyn99/pseuds/blyn99
Summary: A collection of one-shots I make of songs I like.(A few will have Hook & Hood but it is basically anti-hook/hood)Originally posted on Wattpad under the same username and/or RebekahBurton





	1. Yes Girl - Bea Miller

“I love you,” Emma yells towards Hook and her family before stabbing the dagger into the whirlwind of darkness. I love you Regina. Emma is surrounded by the darkness until she disappears only leaving the dagger. Emma appears near a lake on the edge of Storybrooke. Emma glances around and spots an abandoned cabin nearby. She teleports into the old, dusty cabin and sits in the corner. She ignores the dust swirling around her as she sits against the wall and pulls her knees up to her chest. “What are they going to do when they find me?” Emma says to herself. Emma feels the pull of the dagger as Regina tries to summon her. “I’m sorry Regina. I love you.”  
“Regina-“ Emma starts to say as she follows after Regina.  
Hook grabs Emma’s arm. “No good has ever come of pushing that woman. Give her space.”  
“Yeah, but it’s what she does in that space I’m worried about.” David says.  
“I have to go after her.” Emma says.  
“Emma, she will be fine, she is the Evil Queen.” Hook replies.  
“That is what I am worried about.” Emma says as she pulls her arm out of Hook’s grip. “Let go of me, I am tired of you telling me what to do.” Emma teleports away.

Regina knocks on the door to Emma’s house. “Emma, I know you’re in there. Emma… listen to me. I know you. The good you... is still in there.” Emma opens the door with magic and lets Regina in. The second Emma closes the door, she pins Regina against it. Emma captures Regina’s lips in a kiss. Regina relaxes and returns the kiss before she realizes exactly what is happening. She disappears in a cloud of purple smoke and reappears behind Emma. Regina tries not to laugh as Emma falls forward into the door. “No you do not get to just kiss me and make me forget I am mad at you.” Regina says.  
***  
Emma knocks on Regina’s front door. Regina rolls her eyes and stomps to the door, knowing it is Emma. “I know what happened in Camelot. Henry saw what you did to that poor girl. We found the dreamcatcher.” Regina says a few days later after Emma knocks at the door. “I was wrong Miss. Swan, there is not any good left in you.” Emma grabs Regina’s arm gently as Regina tries to close the door. Regina jerks her arm out of Emma’s grasp and closes the door with magic.  
“Noooooooo!” Emma yells out. “Please, help me.” Emma starts to cry. “Please!” Emma falls to her knees and rests her head against the closed door. Emma yells in pain as the light fights the dark inside her. “GET OUT!” Emma yells at the darkness inside herself. “I don’t want this anymore.” Emma cries out. Henry and Regina run to the door at the sound of Emma’s yells.  
“Henry, stay behind me.” Regina says as she keeps Henry behind her as she opens the door. Emma lies on the porch in the fetal position shaking and crying. Emma yells one last time as the darkness almost leaves her body. Regina kneels down in front of Emma. Regina takes a deep breath and kisses Emma. The two are pushed back from each other as a powerful circle of magic spreads across the town, pushing the darkness out of Emma and to the town line where it disappears forever.  
“Regina.” Emma says with a smile on her face as she shakily stands. Regina runs to Emma, who stands on the path to the front door and pulls Emma into a huge hug. Henry smiles from the door and closes the door. Emma kisses Regina deeply and holds Regina tight against her. The squad car pulls up, sirens blaring, and Snow and David run to the gate. When they see Emma and Regina, they smile, realizing what happened and open the gate. The squeak of the gate makes Regina pull away from Emma and blush when she sees the Charmings. Henry opens the door and runs outside. He hugs Emma and Regina, then David and Snow join to make a family hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyRNRnz3FyA


	2. Try - P!nk

Emma walks down the docks. Hook had been canceling dates for the last few weeks. As she approaches the Jolly Roger, she can see movement in the Captain’s Quarters through the small window. As she moves closer she realizes what is going on. Hook is making out with Tinkerbelle on his ship. She doesn’t even bother thinking before she disappears in a cloud of white smoke. When she appears she is sitting on Regina’s front porch. Emma was planning on going to her house. Her eyes are closed as she leans forward. She bangs her head against the door multiple times, thinking she is banging her head on her table. As Emma goes to bang her head again, Regina opens the door. “Miss. Swan? What the hell is going on?”  
“Wait where am I?” Emma asks as tears stream down her face. “I thought I teleported myself home.”  
“Well as long as you are here you might as well- wait what’s wrong?” Regina asks as she finally gets a good look at Emma.  
“Hook.” Emma says.  
“Come on.” Regina replies as she holds her hand out. Emma takes it and Regina helps her get up. “Would you like a drink?”  
“Hell, yes.” Emma replies as she sits on the couch.  
“So what happened?” Regina asks as she hands Emma one of the glasses.  
“I went to check on him cause he canceled 3 dates in the past two weeks. When I got close I saw movement in the Captain’s Quarters. He was making out with Tink.” Emma starts breaking down as she downs her glass. “He promised he wasn’t cheating on me. He lied to me.”  
“Oh Emma.” Regina says as she gets up from her chair, sets her glass on the coffee table, and sits on the couch next to Emma. Emma lays her head on Regina’s shoulder as Regina flicks her wrist, refilling the glasses.  
“Why though. Was I not good enough for him? What did I do?” Emma rants.  
“Emma, Emma, shhh.” Regina says as she rubs circles on Emma’s back. “It is definitely has nothing to do with you. As I said in Underworld. You are too good for Hook. He is a complete and utter asshole.”  
Another hour of drinks and crying, Emma looks at Regina and suddenly kisses her. When she pulls back she stares into Regina’s eyes. Regina looks shocked for a moment before kissing Emma almost attacking her. Regina pushes Emma down on the couch as they slowly deepen the kiss. Emma reaches her hands and puts one in Regina’s hair and the other on the back of her hips and pulls her closer. Regina opens her mouth a bit and bites Emma’s bottom lip. Emma moans a bit and Regina takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into Emma’s mouth. Regina swirls her tongue around Emma’s mouth. Regina pushes her hips down on Emma’s and pushes her knee between Emma’s legs. Emma gasps as Regina’s knee collides into Emma’s center. “Upstairs?” Emma gasps. Regina nods and stands before leading Emma upstairs.

When Emma wakes up in the morning she looks around confused and dazed from her headache. She feels an arm on her stomach. She looks to her right and sees dark brown hair. “Shit.” Emma whispers. Emma stands and gets her clothes on before teleporting herself home.  
When Regina wakes up she finds Emma gone. “Shit, I slept with her.” She whispers to herself. She goes into her bathroom and takes some aspirin before getting ready for the day.

 

“Hey Killian what’s up?” Emma says as she answers her phone.  
“Hey I’m sorry I have to cancel our date tonight, love.” Hook replies.  
“Oh okay.” Emma says.

 

“Hey Emma,” Killian says as he walks into the station.  
“Hey Killian.” Emma says as he kisses her cheek and puts a Granny’s diner’s bag on her desk.  
“I have to cancel our date on Friday.” Killian says.  
“Oh why?” Emma asks.  
“Um… Smee needs me to help him find a new ship.” Killian replies.  
“Oh okay.”

 

“Sorry to cancel another date, love.” Killian says.  
“It’s okay” Emma replies.  
When Emma goes home that night she sits on her bed and lets a few tears fall.  
Regina leads Emma upstairs, carefully sneaking past Henry’s room. Regina puts a silencing spell on her room as they walk in. The second Emma closes the door, Regina pushes Emma up against it.  
“Hey Hook. I’m sorry, but we are done. I saw you with Tink a few weeks ago. Have fun with her.” Emma says to Hook’s voicemail while in tears.  
Regina runs her hands down Emma’s body. Regina kisses Emma’s neck nibbling a bit.  
Emma walks into the station, teary eyed and plops down in her chair. She starts some paperwork but after 10 minutes she falls asleep.  
Regina’s hand slides between them as she bites down on Emma’s neck.  
Emma wakes up with a jump as her phone rings. “Sherriff.” She says sleepily.  
This continues for a few weeks before Snow finally snaps. “Regina, go help Emma, take her to your house and leave Henry with us.” Snow says.

“Miss. Swan get your ass down here now!” Regina yells when she slams Emma’s front door open with magic. When Emma doesn’t reply, Regina stomps up the stairs. She busts into Emma’s room to find her cuddling a pillow, crying. “Miss. Swan get your sorry ass up now.” When Emma doesn’t reply Regina sighs angrily and raises her hand, making Emma float off the bed.  
“Regina, put me down!” Emma yells.  
“Not till you get up off your sorry ass.” Regina replies. “Do you know why Henry has been at my house? Because he doesn’t want to see you like this and knows you can’t take care of him! Now we are going to go to my house, either you will come willingly or I will force you to come! Trust me you don’t want me to force you, I might just let the Queen come out to play.” Emma groans and tries to use her magic to get herself down. Regina summons the magic bracelet and walks over to Emma. She slaps it on Emma’s wrist. “Where are your belts?” Regina asks.  
“Second drawer.” Emma replies with a sigh. Regina flicks her wrist and Emma is dressed properly. “Wait, why did you need to know where my belts are?”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me.” Regina asks as she opens the drawer.  
“Yes, I just want to cry myself to sleep and eat junk food. Go the fuck away.” Emma replies.  
“Fine. I just want to show you something my mother taught me.” Regina says before she flicks her wrist. A few of Emma’s belts fly out of her drawer and wrap around Emma tight.  
“Hey! What the fuck?” Emma yells. Regina rolls her eyes and teleports them both to Regina’s house.  
“If I let you go will you run?” Regina asks.  
“No.” Emma replies.  
Regina flicks her wrist and the belts drop. Emma runs for the front door and Regina rolls her eyes. Regina flicks her wrist and Emma appears magically restrained to a chair in the living room. “And this is why I call you idiot.” Emma growls. “What is wrong with you? What the hell happened?”  
“I broke up with Hook.” Emma replies.  
“Seriously? That is why you are moping around and scaring our son.” Regina replies. “Seriously! Oh my god I didn’t think you were this stupid. You are acting more stupid than your parents combined!”  
“Go to hell Regina.” Emma says.  
“I would but knowing you, you would follow me down there, bring me back, and then dump me.”  
“Fuck you!”  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?! We get drunk, we kiss, we have sex, and then you leave the next morning and act like nothing happened for a month and a half!” Regina yells. “Everyone leaves me, they always get killed, and you were the only exception! I have been going through the same depression you have! But, unlike you I don’t run and hide, I face it and work it out! Did you know for the past four months I have been talking to your mother four times a week at the least?!” Regina falls to her knees in tears. “You know what is the worst part is!? The worst part is that you completely ignore me all the time! Robin was a fucking distraction! I have wanted you since you broke my damn curse.” As Regina completely breaks down, the magical restraints on Emma drops.  
“Regina.” Emma says as she drops next to Regina. “I’m so sorry. Also if I am honest. Hook was a distraction too. I think I was depressed because I realized I was stupid and an idiot.  
“Really?” Regina asks as she looks at Emma.  
“Yes.” Emma says as she puts a hand on Regina’s cheek and wipes away some of Regina’s tears. Emma then carefully leans forward and presses her lips to Regina’s.  
Regina pulls back slightly. “Are you sure you want to try this?” Regina asks.  
“Absolutely.” Emma says before she almost jumps Regina. She giggles as she pushes Regina onto the floor and kisses her.

2 1/2 years later  
“I am glad we tried” Regina whispers.  
“So am I.” Emma whispers.  
“I, Regina Mills, take you Emma Swan, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”  
“I, Emma Swan, take you Regina Mills, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”  
“May we have the rings” The priest says. Henry steps up and holds the pillow with the rings to his mothers.  
Regina picks up the ring with a gold crown while Emma picks up the ring with the pure, white swan.  
Regina slides the ring onto Emma’s ring finger. “With this ring, I wed thee.”  
Emma slides the ring onto Regina’s ring finger. “With this ring, I wed thee.”  
“And now by the power vested in me by the State of Maine, I hereby pronounce you married.” The priest says. “You may kiss your bride.” Regina and Emma each put a hand on the others cheek and kiss deeply. “Family and Friends, I present to you, Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills!”  
The crowd cheers as Henry takes Ellie from Snow and he walks up to Emma and Regina and they all hug. Emma takes Ellie from Henry and Regina and Emma kiss Ellie’s cheeks. Snow and Charming join the hug. Emma, Regina, Henry, and Ellie Swan-Mills lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on a companion piece to this one-shot that explains who Ellie is. Hopefully will post it eventually  
> Link to Video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTCDVfMz15M


	3. Love Story - Taylor Swift

Dearest Regina,  
We were both young when I first saw you. I miss seeing you. I am engaged to a King in a far off kingdom. Please save me. 

Your Emma

Emma sits back in her chair. She closes her eyes. She thinks back to her 18th birthday.  
Emma stands on the balcony, outside the ball room. Emma breathes the summer air in. She turns around and looks out into the ballroom. Everywhere there are people in fancy clothes and ball gowns as well as masks. The lights on the chandelier makes the room and the dresses sparkle. Emma’s eyes follow a mysterious woman in a dark purple dress and a black mask across the ballroom. The mysterious woman looks up at Emma and walks to her. “Hello.” The mysterious woman says.  
“Hello,” Emma replies. “Who are you?”  
“A Queen. The point of a masquerade ball is so you do not have to worry about who you are dancing with.” The woman replies. “May I have this dance?” The woman holds out her hand.  
“Yes, you may.” Emma replies as she takes the woman’s hand and is lead to the dance floor. They carefully dance around and talk to each other about random things before Emma asks. “What other things can you tell me?”  
“I have a son. What about you?”  
“I had a child 3 years ago.” Emma says with a sigh.   
“What happened?”  
“I was too young, my mother gave it up.”  
“Oh.” The woman says before Emma spins her around a little too fast. The woman’s mask falls off and she steps back from Emma.  
“Get away from my daughter!” Emma’s mother, Snow, yells to the woman.  
“Regina?” Emma’s father, David, says. “I did not think you would actually show up.”  
“Stay away from Emma!” Snow yells. “Get out of here!”   
“I had a nice time dancing with you princess.” Regina says before she disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.   
Emma runs out of the ballroom and up to her favorite tower. She does not make it all the way up the stairs before she drops down crying.  
Emma slips out of the castle through a secret exit into her private garden. “Magic.” Emma whispers.  
“Surprise.” Henry whispers back from his hiding place.  
“Hey kid.” Emma says as Henry and Regina step out of the shadows. “Hi Regina.” Emma kisses Regina quickly.   
“How long?” Regina asks, referring to the wedding.  
“One month.” Emma replies. “Regina, please take me somewhere Henry and you and I can be alone. I have things packed all there’s left to do is run. You will be the Queen and I will be your princess. Please.”  
“We have to figure out a way to get you out of here.” Regina says.  
“How?”  
“I do not know. I know your father is okay with me, but your mother wants me dead.”  
“Part of the problem is the age difference.” Emma says with a sigh as she sits on the edge of the fountain with Henry.   
“I am older than you only by numbers. My body is frozen in time. I am still only 26.”  
“Yes but I am still only 24, my mother is pushing me to get married to an older man so I can take over when he dies.” Emma replies.  
“I know dear.” Regina says as she sits on the other side of Henry.   
“I need to get my father to take me out hunting.” Emma says. “If we can convince my mother to let us go for a few days, we can get to the cabin and meet there.”   
“Princess!” A guard yells from the royal gardens.   
“You guys have to get out of here.” Emma says before she kisses Henry’s forehead and Regina’s lips. “I love you.”

Emma paces outside of the cabin. “Come on sit down Mom.” Henry says.  
“I cannot sit. I am so nervous. If my father says yes, it will over rule any of Mother’s arrangements, also known as my engagement is annulled.” Emma says before she plops down next to Henry. “I am starting to lose faith. This is taking too long.”   
After a few more minutes, Regina and David come out of the cabin. Regina walks over to Emma and kneels on the ground in front of her. Regina pulls a ring out of the hidden pocket of her dress. “Marry me Emma, you will never have to be alone. I love you and that is all I really know. Please.”  
“Yes, of course.” Emma says as tears stream down her face.

Two weeks later  
“Regina, we were both young when I first saw you. You came to me during the masquerade ball for my 18th birthday. We danced until your mask flew off and my mother chased you out. That was the first night I found out about my son and love. All of your secret visits gave me more insight on your life and Henry. It was a frustrating two hours, pacing outside that cabin, talking with Henry, while you were talking with my father. I am so thankful that you were able to convince my father that you love me. This story was made of love, it is truly a love story.   
“Emma, I do not have a long speech planned like yours. But yes, it is a love story, and I am glad you said yes.” Regina says.  
“May we please have the rings?” the royal priest asks. Henry walks up to his moms, carrying the rings on a fancy pillow. They both take their rings and Henry steps back with a tear rolling down his cheek.  
“With this ring, I wed thee.” Emma says as she slips the golden ring onto Regina’s finger.  
“With this ring, I wed thee.” Regina says as she slips the dark grey ring onto Emma’s finger.   
“By the power vested in me by the gods of this land, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss.” The priest says.   
The two kiss passionately for a moment before pulling back and hugging. “I love you.” Emma whispers into Regina’s ear.  
“I love you, too.” Regina replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E


	4. Don't Me Down ft. Daya - Chainsmokers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completely and totally a crack one-shot

Emma giggles as she roller skates around her stone covered back yard out of pure boredom. She stares down at her phone for a moment and runs straight into the brick wall surrounding her house. “Ow.” She groans as she falls to the ground. God I am going to need a miracle if I don’t want to get in trouble for this. Emma tries to reach out to her phone that flew out of her hand. She groans when she realizes it is broken. “Regina!” She yells hoping magic will carry her voice. “Regina! I need you!” Emma groans as nothing happens and just lays on her back. Oh come on Regina. I need help. I am losing my mind out of boredom. Don’t let me down.   
As if Emma’s hope grew, Regina suddenly appeared next to her. “What did you do this time?” Regina says with her hands on her hips, looking down at Emma.  
“Roller skating. I had to check my phone and ran into the wall.” Emma replies.  
“It never occurred to you to stop before checking your phone did it?” Regina asks as she helps Emma up. Emma remains silent. “I will take your silence as a no.” Emma just pouts and glares at Regina. “You know you could have teleported yourself to your room.”  
“I know. But I also know that you would never let me down.” Emma says.   
Regina rolls her eyes. “I have to get back to work. Do not kill yourself please.”  
“I’ll try my best.” Emma replies.

“What is wrong with her this time?” Snow asks Regina as she hands Emma an ice pack. Emma lays down on the couch and puts the ice pack on her head.  
“She was roller skating in her backyard yesterday and checked her phone. She hit the wall.” Regina replies as she sits at the table.  
Snow shakes her head. “It will be a miracle if she lives past 40.”  
“Hey, I heard that.” Emma says.  
“I know, that’s why I said it.” Snow replies.  
“It was fun. You know until I hit the wall. Why is everyone so against me on this?” Emma says.  
“We aren’t against you dear, we just think it was not a smart idea to roller skate in your backyard.” Snow replies.  
“Regina, help me. She is mothering me.” Emma groans.  
“I am with her Miss. Swan.” Regina replies.  
“Shit.” Emma whispers to herself. “I’m in trouble now.”  
“Yes you are.” Regina says.  
After dinner with the Charmings, Regina drives Emma home. Emma gets out of the car and stumbles up the stairs to her front door. She falls before getting to the top. Regina rolls her eyes, knowing Emma isn’t really hurt. Regina turns off her car and gets out. “I swear Miss. Swan.” Regina opens the front door before leaning down and picking Emma up.  
“You know you love me.” Emma replies.  
“Would I be here if I didn’t?” Regina says as she carefully climbs the steps to Emma’s room.  
“You will never let me down.” Emma says as she rests her head on Regina’s shoulder.   
“I promise I will never let you down.” Regina replies. Regina enters Emma’s room and uses magic to pull back the covers. She then uses magic to lift Emma an inch over her bed.  
“Hey, let me down.” Emma says.  
“I just promised you I would never let you down.” Regina says.  
“Regina!” Emma whines. Regina rolls her eyes and releases the spell. “Regina!” Regina walks over and kisses Emma’s forehead.   
“I will see you tomorrow.” Regina says before she starts to walk away.  
Emma grabs Regina’s wrist and literally yanks Regina onto the bed. “No.” Emma curls up with Regina like she is a child and Regina is a teddy bear.  
Regina sighs. “You are so lucky Henry is with your parents tonight.” She whispers.  
“Shhh.” Emma says before she falls asleep.  
“Idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Io0fBr1XBUA


	5. Photograph - Ed Sheeren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I cried when I wrote this. Anyone who knows me knows that it takes a lot to make me cry.

     Emma kneels down next to her bed and pulls the shoebox from underneath it. She stares at the label on the shoebox. It has hearts drawn all over it with one word on the label. Regina. Emma holds back tears as she sits on her bed and opens the box. She dumps the photos on her bed and looks through them all. She cries as she looks at the happy memories they used to have, before Regina sent them to New York to escape Pan’s curse. Regina made sure Emma kept her memories by giving Emma a bottle of water with a memory potion mixed in. When Emma crossed the town line, she forgot everything. She took sips of the water throughout the whole trip to New York. That night when they had partially settled into the new flat, Emma finished the water. All of her memories came rushing back to her and she cried that whole night.  
     She cries the hardest as she leafs through the photos until she finds her favorite. Regina, Henry, and Emma all at Granny’s after rescuing Henry from Pan. Tears fall onto the photo and she wipes them off. She puts the photo on her bedside table and puts the rest away. She lays back on her bed and holds the photo above her face. She closes her eyes and thinks of the moments before she had to leave.  
      _“I will find a way back to you, Emma.” Regina said to her as tears streamed down her face. “I promise,” Regina pulls a ring out of her pocket. “Emma Swan, when I find my way home to you, will you marry me?”_  
 _“Of course” Emma replied as Regina slipped the ring onto Emma’s finger._  
 _“Here.” Regina said as she held the photograph out to Emma. “Anytime you hold this photo, you will be able to feel my love.”_  
 _“Thank you, Regina.” Emma replied as she took the photo and put it in her pocket of her ripped jeans. Emma kissed Regina lightly as tears streamed down both of their faces._  
 _“You have to go.” Regina said._  
 _“I love you.” Emma whispers._  
 _“I love you too.” Regina whispers back. “Now go. The curse is almost here.” Emma nodded and ran to the bug. She sat down and buckled up before starting the bug. As she drove over the town line, a single tear found its way down her face._  
     Emma wakes up to find her face tearstained and the photo resting on her chest. “Mom?” Henry asks as he knocks on her open door. “Are you okay? What is that?”  
     “Ya, I’m fine kid. It’s nothing just a photo of an old friend.” Emma says as she stands. “I will be out in a minute.”  
     “Good, I don’t want to be late again.” Henry says.  
     “It was one time.” Emma groans as she walks into her bathroom. She takes a quick shower and puts her make-up on. She gets dressed in her normal white tank top, red jacket, and her ripped jeans. She picks up the photo and stares at it before folding it up and putting it in her pocket.  
      _“It will get easier.”_ Regina’s statement runs through her head all the time. _It doesn’t._ She thinks to herself. _It will never get easier. I love her. I need her._  
     She always keeps the photo on her. She finds a small photo and gets it put into the locket she stole when she was 16. She buys a longer chain so that both the locket and the ring rest next to her heart. I hope she remembers how much I love her. She thinks back to the first time she kissed Regina. It was under a lamppost on 6th street. How Regina said she hated it, but Emma knew she secretly loved it.

 

***

  
_“Miss. Swan did you just kiss me?” Regina had asked Emma._  
 _“Yes.” Emma replied with such confidence it impressed Regina._

***

  
_“Why did you have to kiss me there? I hated it.” Regina asked weeks later._  
 _“Because I could. And you know you loved it.” Emma had replied with a smirk. Regina just rolled her eyes._

***

  
     A year goes by from the time Emma left Storybrooke. A few months later, while Henry is at school, there is a knock on the door. She ignores it, thinking it is a solicitor. The person doesn’t give up, so Emma turns the TV up. Eventually the person behind the door yells. “Emma, I know you are in there. I saw your bug.” Emma’s eyes go wide as she bolts from the couch to the front door.  
     She swings the door open. “Regina,” She gasps as tears start to fall down her face. “It’s really you. No this must be another dream.”  
     “It’s not dear.” Regina says as she steps forward and hugs Emma tight. “I’m here. I told you I would get back to you.” Emma and Regina cry as they hug each other.  
     “I missed you so much. I was worried at one point, I stopped feeling your love.” Emma says. “I cried until I felt it again.”  
     “I took my heart out.” Regina says. “It was easier not to feel anything. Your mother convinced me to put it back.”  
     “I am glad you are back.” Emma says.  
     “Ready to go home?” Regina asks with a smile.  
     “Yes, but we have to wait for Henry to get home.” Emma gasps. “How the hell am I going to explain this to him?”  
     Regina holds up a small blue vial. “Way ahead of you. Get him to drink this.”

***

  
     “Mom, I’m home.” Henry says as he walks through the door. He walks into the living room to see Emma and Regina sitting next to each other. “Who is this?” Emma turns her head to face Henry while Regina does nothing.  
     “An old friend,” Emma says as she stands. “Here, I need you to drink this.” Emma hands him the vial.  
     “Why? What is it?” Henry asks.  
     “Henry please. It will all make sense in a moment.” Emma pleads.  
     “Okay.” Henry says as he removes the cork and downs the vial. “Ew that’s gross.” Henry gasps for his breath as his memories rush back to him. “Mom? What is going on? Who is that?”  
     “Someone I think you will be happy to see.” Emma says.  
     Regina stands up and turns around. “Mom!” Henry yells as he runs to Regina and gives her a big hug. “How are you here?”  
     “Henry,” Regina says with a smile, “I will explain in the car, right now we need to get going. Everyone is waiting for me to bring you two home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Video  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDgHBxUbVQ
> 
> Lyrics:  
> Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
> But it's the only thing that I know  
> When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
> It is the only thing that makes us feel alive
> 
> We keep this love in a photograph  
> We made these memories for ourselves  
> Where our eyes are never closing  
> Our hearts were never broken  
> And time's forever frozen, still
> 
> So you can keep me  
> Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
> Holding me close until our eyes meet  
> You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home
> 
> Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
> And it's the only thing that I know, know  
> I swear it will get easier, remember that with every piece of ya  
> And it's the only thing to take with us when we die
> 
> We keep this love in a photograph  
> We made these memories for ourselves  
> Where our eyes are never closing  
> Our hearts were never broken  
> And time's forever frozen, still
> 
> So you can keep me  
> Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
> Holding me close until our eyes meet  
> You won't ever be alone  
> And if you hurt me, that's okay baby  
> Only words bleed inside these pages  
> You just hold me  
> And I won’t ever let you go  
> Wait for me to come home  
> Wait for me to come home  
> Wait for me to come home  
> Wait for me to come home
> 
> Oh you can fit me  
> Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen  
> Next to your heartbeat where I should be  
> Keep it deep within your soul  
> And if you hurt me, that's okay baby  
> Only words bleed inside these pages  
> You just hold me  
> And I won’t ever let you go
> 
> When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me  
> Under the lamppost back on Sixth street  
> Hearing you whisper through the phone  
> Wait for me to come home


	6. Castle - Halsey

Emma teleports to her grandfather’s gardens. “What the hell are you doing?” A woman sitting on the fountain asks.  
“Sorry Regina.” Emma says as she walks over to Regina. “I just could not wait until my next magic lesson to see you.” Emma gently grabs Regina’s face with both hands. Emma kisses Regina before sitting down next to her. “When will this end?”  
“I do not know dear. You I know I cannot stand up to your grandfather. You also know that if our relationship gets out people will find it completely disgusting.” Regina says.  
Emma rolls her eyes. “I know, you keep reminding me.” Emma leans her head on Regina’s shoulder. “My parents are pushing me to get married. I want to tell them I know who I want to marry.”  
“We will figure out what to do.” Regina says. “Now go home before someone catches us.”

***  
Regina growls at Snow’s request to play with her. Leopold looks at Regina before speaking. “Of course, she will play with you dear. Go up to your rooms and she will be there in a moment.” Once Snow leaves the room he speaks again. “I thought I told you not to be mean to her. I understand you did not want this life, but it is the one you got so suck it up. Now go play with Snow and be her mother. That is why you are here.”

***  
Regina sits on her throne during court. After 30 years of sitting through court she learned how to tune out all the noise. She was sick of having to sit there and pretend to be listening. She did not get a say in what was going on anyways. She smiles to herself as she figures out a plan. She spends a few days around in the kingdom asking questions. After she returns she goes to her rooms and quickly sends a letter to Emma.  
A raven lands on Emma’s balcony. “Hello Rav.” She says to the raven as she pets his head. She unties the letter from his leg. “Come on.” Emma says. Rav flies up and lands on Emma’s shoulder. She walks into her rooms and goes to her desk. She opens the letter and smiles.  
I have a plan. You may not like it though.  
-R  
Emma writes a letter back.  
I will do anything. When can we meet?  
-E  
Emma ties the letter to Rav’s leg and sends him off. She takes the key from around her neck and unlocks the desk drawer. She carefully places the letter with the others before closing the drawer and locking it again. A few hours later she is walking in the hallways. “Umpf.” She says when she gets knocked into.  
“Sorry Mommy.” the little boy says.   
“It is okay Henry, but you know not to run in the castle.” Emma replies.  
“I know.” Henry says. “But Gina is here!”  
“Queen Regina is here?” Emma asks. Henry nods excitedly. “Well let us go see her then.” Emma smiles and takes Henry’s hand. The two walk out of Emma’s rooms and down to the courtyard where Regina and Snow are talking.   
“Gina!” Henry yells before tearing away from Emma and running to Regina. Emma rolls her eyes with a smile as he jumps onto Regina. Regina catches him and laughs.  
“Henry!” Snow yells. “What have we told you about jumping on people?”  
“Sorry Gina.” Henry says with a small pout as Regina puts him on her hip.  
“Oh, it is okay little prince.” Regina replies. “I knew you would be out here any minute. I was ready.”  
“I am so sorry Regina.” Snow says. “We have tried to get him to call you Regina or Queen but he just will not listen.”  
“It is fine Snow.” Regina replies. “Now, I believe I came here to talk to the Princess.” Regina looks to Emma. “As I told your mother, I believe I have found the perfect suiter for you, but I wanted to talk to you about him before your mother.”   
“Sure, we can talk in my sitting room.” Emma replies.  
“Aww. I wanted you to play with me.” Henry whines.  
Regina looks him in the eyes. “We will play if there is time after I am done talking to your mother.” The two quickly go upstairs.  
“You know, I told him not to listen to my mother and to call you Gina.” Emma says.  
“I figured as much.” They get to Emma’s rooms and Regina closes the door behind them. “Sound.” Regina says. Emma flicks her wrist and the walls glow for a moment. “Good.”  
“Why did I need to sound proof the room?” Emma asks.  
“Because what we are about to talk about is treason in the highest form.” Regina says as she calmly sits on one of the couches. “I spoke to several villages in my kingdom. They do not like your grandfather. They want him off the throne. They want me to be in charge. They liked the few decisions your grandfather has let me make. I also explained to them that I have been controlling him in court with magic for the past few years. They want me to be the real Queen”  
“Okay where is the treason part.” Emma says as she paces  
“Calm down dear. I am getting there.” Regina replies. “As you know he is a stubborn ass and will not give up the throne until he dies. He has said this. So…” Regina takes a deep breath. “The villagers are training right now. We are going to lead a civil war. We will win since we have our magic and the majority of the villages on our side.”  
“What about my grandfather?” Emma asks.  
“That is the reason that I said this is the highest form of treason.” Regina says. “We have to kill him.”  
“Oh…” Emma says. “I see why you said I may not like it.” Emma sits down next to Regina, curling into her side. “Luckily for us, I have not liked him for years. He stopped paying much attention to me after Neal was born. He only spoiled the ‘true heir’. It did not help that I got pregnant. Luckily Henry is still young enough that he does not notice the King hates him. Speaking of which, if he dies, I thought your kingdom became a part of ours.”  
“I know dear. We have to take the throne by force.” Regina says before she kisses Emma’s head. “Everyone should be ready in a month or so.”  
“We can finally be together.” Emma says with a smile.   
“Yes, my love.” Regina says.   
“I have a question, I know you are technically 48 but how do you still look so young?”  
“I knew you would ask this eventually. Please do not hate me for it. Back when I really hated your mother, I wanted to make sure I out lived her. So, I went out and killed about 30 elders that were already near death. I made it look natural and I took their life force. I froze my body in time when your parents got married. I am still 26 for six more years, then I will age normally again.”  
“So, we will be the same age?”  
“Seems like fate made it that way.” Regina hugs Emma before speaking again. “Now, I believe I have a five-year-old that wants to play with me.”  
“But I want you.” Emma whines.  
“You can have me soon Princess.” Regina says as she stands. She holds her hand out to Emma and they walk hand in hand to Henry’s room. They let go of each other anytime they pass someone and when they get to Henry’s rooms.

***

“Are you ready?” Regina asks Emma from atop her horse.  
“Not really, but if this is what it takes to have the family I want with the people I love, I will do it.” Emma replies.  
“I told you that you did not need to be with me during this.”  
“I know.”   
“Where do your parents think you are?”  
“Visiting my lovely grandfather.” Emma says she moves her horse closer to Regina. “Good luck kiss?” Regina rolls her eyes before giving Emma a quick kiss. A few of the villagers in the small army gasp but the two ignore it. “Now, let us go fight for our family.”   
“Hyah.” Regina says as she flicks the reins. Regina’s horse takes off. Emma follows closely next to her with the villagers behind them. When they get to the castle, the gates are closed. “What the…” Red fills Regina’s vision. “Someone ratted us out.”  
“Did you really think I would not tell the King of your plan?” The smirking guard captain says from the other side of the gate.  
“Did you really think I would not have a back up plan?” Regina replies with a matching smirk. “Did I forget to tell you,” Regina teleports her army to the other side of the gates. “I have magic.” Regina steps up to the captain. She shoves her hand into his chest. “Trained by the Imp.” Regina pulls his heart out and quickly crushes it. Emma gasps as his body falls to the ground. “I told you this was not going to be pretty dear. This is your last chance to back out.”  
“I told you I would be with you the whole way through.” Emma says.  
“Come on dear.” Regina says. The two walk into the castle, Emma trailing behind Regina. “Hello dear Leopold.  
“What?” Leopold says from his spot on his throne as they walk in. “How did you get in?”  
“Your captain was an idiot.” Regina says.  
“You will be executed for this Regina.” Leopold says.  
“You can try. I have a whole army waiting to attack.”  
“I have the heavily trained castle guards.”  
“Actually, you do not.” Emma says as she steps out from behind Regina. “Most of them are on our side.”  
“Emma?” Leopold gasps. “What are you doing with this witch?”  
“Helping her.” Emma replies.   
“You are going to betray family.”  
“No.” Emma replies as she steps towards her grandfather. “I am fighting for it.”  
“She is not your family.”  
“She is more of a family than you ever were. You stopped paying attention to me after Neal was born and completely shut me out after Henry was born.”  
“That is what you named that bastard.” Leopold says before he speaks sarcastically. “What did you name him after the witch’s father?”  
“Actually yes.” Emma said. “I quite liked her father. He payed attention to me.” Regina and Leopold both look at Emma with a shocked expression.  
“Really?” Regina said with a smile.  
“Yes, I wanted to impress you I guess. Had a crush on you since I was about 14.”  
“and now we can finally be together.” Regina says before she kisses Emma’s forehead. “Right after we deal with him.”  
“Your mother said you were coming to visit.” Leopold stands ignoring everything that was just said. “I was told of Regina’s treachery and told her to come get you.”  
Emma looks at Regina with wide eyes. “We have to do this now. They could be here any minute.” Emma says.   
“Oh no.” Regina says sarcastically. She flicks her wrist and Leopold freezes in place.  
“What are you doing?” Emma asks.  
“If we just wait until your parents show up we do not have to explain this twice. I am not expecting much of a fight since their kingdom is still at war with King Midas’.” Regina says. “I will be right back.” Regina teleports out to the courtyard. “Snow White and David will be here soon, let them in, only them.” The group nods and Regina teleports back inside. “I have an idea, if you are willing to go along with it.” 

***

“David!” Snow yells as she runs to the royal study.  
“What is wrong Snow?” David replies as he steps outside.   
“Emma…” Snow says as she tries to catch her breath. “Regina is going to try to kill my father today and overthrow him. Emma is on her way to visit him.”  
“We need to go, now.” David says. The two run as fast as they can to the stables, gathering guards on their way. They get on their horses and make them sprint towards Leopold’s castle.   
“We will not get there in time.” Snow says.  
“We have to try.” David says.

***

The small army rides up to the gates. Snow cringes at the dead body of the captain. “He was my friend when I was little.” She says.   
They get off their horses and go up to the gate. “The Queen said we could let only you two in.” one of the villagers says.  
“What queen? There is no queen, only a treacherous witch.” Snow replies.  
“Queen Regina.” The villager replies.  
“Who is going to stop me from bringing in my guards?” Snow asks. Suddenly Snow and David disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.  
“I am.” Regina says from her place on the main throne as the smoke clears. Snow and David find themselves in the throne room.  
“Emma!” Snow yells as she sees Emma chained to the floor. “Why are you doing this?”  
“I am fighting to get my life back.” Regina replies. “The one you stole from me all those years ago.”  
“Where is my father?” Snow asks.  
“In his room taking his last breaths as the poison takes hold.” Regina says. Snow runs out of the room, paler than normal, and David follows.  
“Figures.” Emma says as she releases herself from the chains. “She cares more about her father than me. She never did get over the fact that I was not her perfect little girl.” Regina stands and holds her arms out, offering a hug. Emma shakes as she hugs Regina.  
“It is okay dear, it is almost over.” Regina whispers as Emma slowly starts to cry.

***  
“Daddy!” Snow says as she kneels next to the bed.   
“Make that bitch pay.” Leopold manages to choke out. “I love you darling.”  
“I will, I love you too.” Snow says. With that Leopold takes his last breath. Snow shoots up and storms out of the room. Snow storms back into the throne room to see Emma and Regina still hugging. “Are you kidding me?! You kill my father and then have the audacity to try to comfort my daughter.”  
Emma flicks her wrist and an invisible wall places itself between the two couples. Regina lets go of Emma but takes her hand. “You really think that is why she is sad.” Regina laughs and rolls her eyes. “She is sad because you were too worried about your precious father to care about your daughter.” Emma looks to Regina with an hopeful look. “Now, we have a problem.” Regina says as she lets go of Emma’s hand. “According to the laws, the kingdom is yours, but I am here to stake my claim.”  
“You have no claim, you were just my father’s wife. You have no power now that he is dead.” Snow says.  
“See, that is where you are wrong. According to all of those people out there, I am their Queen.” Regina says as she stalks towards Snow. “They want to make me their real Queen.”  
“According to the laws of this kingdom there cannot be a woman running the kingdom by herself.” Snow says with a smirk.  
“I would not be by myself.” Regina replies. “I already have a plan for that.” Regina turns to Emma. “Go get him.”  
Emma nods and teleports to her parents castle. “When did she learn to do that?” Snow asks before Regina freezes them.  
“Henry?” Emma says as she walks into his rooms.  
“Mom! You’re okay!” Henry says.  
“Of course I am okay. Why would I not be?” Emma replies as Henry jumps on her.  
“I heard Grandma and Grandpa say they were going to save you.”  
“Oh, I did not need saving, Regina was protecting me.”  
“They said Gina was the one they were saving you from.”  
“That is how they saw it. Remember how I told you that you and I were going to live with Regina.”  
“Yeah!” Henry says hopefully.  
“Well it is time.” Emma replies as she tries to hold onto the squirming child.  
“I will pack.” Henry says.  
“No need.” Emma says as she flicks her wrist. All of Henry’s toys, books, and clothes disappear.  
“Where did my stuff go?”  
“Our new home. Remember, if Regina says anything mean or threatening to you she is just playing. Regina will not hurt us.” Emma replies. “Hold on tight, I am going to ‘poof’ us there.”  
“Yay poofing!” Henry cheers. Emma rolls her eyes and teleports them back to the throne room of the other castle. When Emma and Henry appear, Regina releases the freezing spell on Snow and David. “Gina!” Henry yells as he tries to squirm out of Emma’s arms.   
Emma puts Henry down and he instantly jumps on Regina. “Henry no!” Snow yells. “You are going to make Henry rule beside you?”  
“No Snow.” Regina says. “I am going to let your daughter rule beside me. That is our deal, your family gets the kingdom, but I am one of the rulers. There are more details, but we can get into that later.”  
“No you killed my father.” Snow yells.  
“You will not like the other option.”  
“What is the other option?” David says as he steps forward.  
“I kill your daughter and grandson right now.” Regina says with an emotionless face.   
Henry screams and tries to squirm out of Regina’s arms. Emma walks over to them. “It is not real Henry. She will not hurt us.” Emma whispers. Regina puts Henry down and Emma instantly picks him up. Henry starts to cry as he buries his head into Emma’s shoulder. “Shh.” Emma says as she rubs his back. “It will be okay.”  
Emma continues to comfort Henry while Regina turns back to Snow and David. “So, what is it going to be? Either way I end up with the kingdom.”  
“Emma will live here and rule with you.” David says. Emma puts on a fake disappointed face.  
“I have a few terms to this deal though.” Regina says. “I decide who and if Emma marries, Henry will live here, and you will not start a war.”  
“David we cannot let Henry stay here.” Snow whispers to David.  
“We have to.” David says. “Deal.”  
“Good. Sign this scroll and then get out.” Regina says as a small table appears with a scroll on it.  
David and Snow both look it over before signing it. “We are sorry Emma and Henry.” Snow says before they turn to leave.   
When they get to the door Regina speaks. “By the way, I already have arranged a suitor for Emma and the wedding will be in a month.” Regina lets them take it in for a moment. “Bye bye” Regina closes and locks the door with magic. She turns to Emma and Henry. “Is he okay?”  
“I think so.” Emma says. “Henry, are you okay?”  
“No, I’m scared.” Henry replies.  
“About what dear?” Regina asks.   
“You are going to kill me.” Henry replies.  
“Oh Henry, remember, I will never hurt you, that was just to scare your grandparents into doing what I wanted.” Regina says.  
“Regina will never hurt us.” Emma says. “Now there is one more thing we need to talk about. Henry could you look up please.” Regina frowns when she sees his tear stained face. “Do you remember why I said we were moving in with Regina.”  
“Cause Gina is nicer and cause you wanted to.” Henry replies.  
“Yes, there is more than that though.” Emma says. “Okay you are getting heavy.” Emma sets Henry down before sitting down on the floor. Henry sits in her lap and Regina rolls her eyes as she sits too. “Regina and I are in love Henry. When she said I was going to marry someone, she meant herself.”  
“We are going to be a family.” Regina says.  
“Is that why you told me to ignore Grandma when she wanted me to call Gina something else?” Henry asks.  
“Yes,” Emma says. “We have a question.”  
“Are you okay with us being a family, Emma and I both being your mother.” Regina asks.  
“As long as you don’t pretend you’re gonna hurt me again.” Henry says.  
Regina chuckles. “Deal.”

***

The chapel is crowded with people wanting to see who one of their Queens is marrying. A man stands at the front of the chapel by the priest. “Queen Regina would like me to apologize for her absence. She is sick today and does not want to get anyone else sick.” the priest says.  
Music starts to play and the crowd quiets down. The doors open for David and Emma. They walk down the aisle to the beat of the song. David hands Emma off to the man at the front. David turns and sits down next to Snow. “Who is this man?” David asks.  
“Regina said he is from a far away kingdom.” Snow replies.  
The ceremony goes smoothly until the end. “You may now kiss the bride.” the priest says.  
“Finally.” The man says.  
Emma chuckles before speaking. “Drop it.”  
The man is surrounded in purple smoke as the glamour drops. “That is better.” Regina says.   
“What the…” Snow starts before Regina and Emma kiss.  
“I present the married couple, Queen Regina and Queen Emma.” the priest says with a chuckle. The crowd cheers.   
Henry runs from his spot and jumps on Regina. Regina laughs and kisses his forehead. “I have my family.” Regina says.  
“Yes, we do.” Emma replies. She bites her lip as she looks over to where her parents are sitting. They are both sitting there pale and still trying to comprehend what just happened.  
“I love you.” Regina says to Emma.  
“I love you, too.” Emma replies.  
“What about me?” Henry asks.  
“Oh, we really love you.” Emma says before she starts tickling Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to song:  
> Audio: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rfSHisyHdc  
> Music Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vk0xkd8qs9I
> 
> Lyrics: (Note some lyrics are cut out in the music video version)  
> Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
> Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
> And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
> Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it
> 
> Agnus dei  
> Agnus dei  
> Agnus dei  
> Agnus dei
> 
> I'm headed straight for the castle  
> They wanna make me their queen  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
> I'm headed straight for the castle  
> They’ve got the Kingdom locked up  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
> Straight for the castle
> 
> Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used  
> If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised  
> And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
> Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it
> 
> Agnus dei  
> Agnus dei  
> Agnus dei  
> Agnus dei
> 
> I'm headed straight for the castle  
> They wanna make me their queen  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
> I'm headed straight for the castle  
> They’ve got the Kingdom locked up  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
> Straight for the castle
> 
> There's no use crying about it  
> There's no use crying about it  
> There's no use crying about it  
> There's no use crying about it
> 
> I'm headed straight for the castle  
> They wanna make me their queen  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
> I'm headed straight for the castle  
> They’ve got the Kingdom locked up  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
> Straight for the castle  
> They wanna make me their queen  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
> I'm headed straight for the castle  
> They’ve got the Kingdom locked up  
> And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
> Straight for the castle


	7. “Without Me” life is a “Nightmare” Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is based off the song “Without Me” by Halsey

“So you will do it?” The Queen asks the woman in front of her.   
“He is as good as dead, your majesty.” The woman replies. “Then we can be together, Regina.” The woman moves the hair from Regina’s face before kissing her.   
“Soon, my Emma.” Regina replies. “Take care of it tonight.”  
“It will be done.” 

**

“Her happy ending is becoming more insufferable.” Regina says as she clears the mirror. “Her little girl is all grown up.” A tear runs down Regina’s face as she plays with the ring on her necklace.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” The blonde with the wild hair says as she stumbles into the room. “Oh, your majesty. I am sorry. I was just trying to get away from my mother for a moment.”  
“Hello. Princess.” Regina says as she wipes the tear from her face. “It is alright.”  
“Are you okay?” The Princess says as she walks to Regina. “You were crying.”  
“I am fine.” Regina says as she clears her throat. “Just some dust.”  
“No, I have seen that face before.” The princess says. “That is heart break. I have seen it many times. The thing is, I do not know why you would be heartbroken. You have a wonderful life.”  
“Princess, how much do you know about royal marriages?”   
“Yes, my mother said it is wonderful. I will love the prince I am arranged to marry. It will be perfect.”   
Regina scoffs. “That is not a what a royal marriage is like. The prince essentially owns your life. You do not to get to do anything you want without his permission. The odds are high that he will just want a wife to behave and look pretty. A wife to give him as many children as he wants. That is a royal marriage. To the naked eye it is a great life, but I lost my love because of another. A long time ago, a young girl got him killed. Then I married your grandfather and things got worse from there. Why are you hiding from your mother dear?”  
“She wants to make an announcement tonight and I think I know why. She is marrying me off like she said she would not ever do.” Tears well up in the princess’s eyes as she sits on the couch.   
“Oh Emma, it is royal life.” Regina says as she sits next to Emma. “I am sorry. It is just how it is.”  
“I know.” Emma says as she leans against Regina. Regina tenses at the contact. “With her and my father I assumed she would give me a chance to find love.”   
Regina hugs Emma. “It will be alright.”   
“No it will not. I am eighteen and I do not want to get married.”

**

“I am moving here, Regina.” Emma says. “I am going to ‘help take care’ of my grandfather. I will be here for you. I will catch you if you fall.”  
“I love you dear.”  
“I love you too.”

**

“Emma?” The King says as 19-year-old Emma walks into his sitting room. “What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to come visit you. Sorry it is so late.” Emma says. “May I get a drink?” The king nods and Emma walks over to the cart. “Would you like something?”  
“My nightly tea is on the cart there. Could you bring it over?”   
“Yes, Grandfather.” Emma slips a vial from her sleeve and pours it into the tea. She slips the vial back up her sleeve and pours herself a glass of water. She takes the tea to her grandfather and sits on one of the chairs. “Here you go.”  
“Thank you, Emma.” The king stirs his tea before taking a sip.   
“One sip and he will die.” Regina says as she hands the vial to Emma.   
“How are you doing, Grandfather?”  
“The doctor said I am doing well despite my-“ the kings is interrupted as he clutches his chest.   
“Goodnight, Grandfather.” Emma says as she stands. “Enjoy your long nap.”

**

Regina kisses Emma before speaking. “They know it was you dear.”  
“How did they find out?” Emma asks.   
“I told them.” Regina says with an evil smirk.  
“Why the hell did you do that?”  
“Because I am heartless. You finally did what I have wanted done for years. You are the first to ever have the guts to do it. You killed the man that made my life hell. Helped me take down Snow White and ruin her perfect little life.”  
“I thought you loved me.”  
“You really think I cared. I do not care for anyone. I care for myself and a few select people. Luckily for you, I care enough to tell you to run dear. The whole kingdom will know soon enough.”  
“How they hell did you get like this?”  
“That little girl from my story,” Regina says with a smirk. “That was your mother. She ruined my life, now I have ruined hers. I took both her father and her little girl from her.”  
“You did not take me from her.”  
“The letter telling her is on its way. As I said dear, run. I will give you two hours before I let the kingdom and guards after you.”  
“You are a sick bitch.”  
“Yes I am.”

**

6 months later  
“Shit.” Emma whispers from her spot in the tree. The black carriage charges down the road towards her. “They told me it was not going to be her. Let’s hope she is not in there.” Emma waits until the carriage is almost under her before she jumps down. She lands on top of the carriage and takes out the guards. The carriage suddenly stops and turns on its side. She jumps off before the carriage turns. “Please do not be in here, please do not be in here.” Emma opens the door and sighs happily. “Thank gods, only food.” Emma takes some of the food before running back into the forest, tearing a poster off a tree as she goes. She sighs with relief as she hears the next group of horses come down the road. She hears the carriage stop and guards jump off. Emma shoves the food into the bag and climbs the tree. The guards spread out as Emma climbs. The guards go back to the carriage and open the door. “Fuck.” Emma says as Regina steps out. Emma climbs from branch to branch as she runs away from Regina. 

**

“Damn it.” Regina says. “Find her.”  
“Who?” One of the guards ask. Regina snaps his neck before moving on. “Do not come back until you have her.”  
“Where are you dear princess?” Regina says with a smirk. “I will find you brat. She was here recently. There was a poster here and it was just taken down.”

**

2 years after the King’s death  
“Princess, all you alright?” A lady asks a she walks into the small room. “You took quite a fall.”  
“Yes, thank you, Lydia.” Emma says as she sits up.   
“Careful.” Lydia says as she runs towards Emma.   
Emma holds her head as she sits. “What exactly happened?”  
“Some guards got ahold of you but the village militia saw it and knocked them out. Sadly they knocked you out first. We took some posters down on our way home. You should look at them.”  
“No, I am done worrying about those damn posters.” Emma takes the bowl Lydia hands her. “I guess she is closing in on me then.”  
“It appears so Princess.”   
“Is there another village willing to take me?” Emma asks between bites.   
“One or two. The Queen has scared most of them.”   
“Thank you Lydia.”

**

5 years after the King’s death  
Emma looks around the market as she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. “Fuck” Emma whispers as she spots one of the Queen’s knights. She quickly puts up her hood and runs past the booth into the housing area. She hears the village guards catching up to her as she approaches the wall. She pulls out a small grappling hook from her belt. She throws it up and catches it on a stone. She scales five feet up the wall before looking up. A guard on the top of the wall cuts Emma’s rope and she falls to the ground. She winces for a moment before the guards start to surround her. She shoves past one of the guards and runs down the side of the wall. She ignores the stinging pain in her back. She trips on a stone and falls into a thorn bush. The bush tears her shirt and scratches her skin. When she rolls out of the bush and stands, she notices there is nowhere for her to go. She draws her sword and prepares to fight. She fights the one running at her, meeting his blows almost every time and dodging the ones she missed. One of the guards sneak up behind Emma, the noise of from the swords drowning out his steps. He hits Emma’s temple with the hilt of his dagger, knocking her out.

**

“Your majesty.” One of the stewards say as he knocks on her study door.  
“What?” Regina snaps.   
“One of the knights sent word. They have the girl.” The steward replies.  
“What girl?”  
“The White Princess.”  
“I will believe when I see it.”  
“They should be here soon.” The bell rings as he finishes speaking. “They are here.”  
“I guess I should go help the poor sap they brought in.” Regina goes downstairs and outside. She flips the hood off Emma with a sigh and gasps when it is really her. “Oh this is going to be fun. Let’s go into the throne room.” Regina sits in her throne as Emma starts to wake up. “Oh good. She is waking up.”   
Emma groans as she opens her eyes, she looks at the floor confused. “Where am I?”   
“Those blonde locks, still so beautiful.” Regina says with a smirk. “I assume you already took the brat’s weapons.” The guards nods.   
Emma looks up with a silent snarl. “Regina.”  
“That is your majesty to you.” The guard says before he slaps Emma.   
“Are you sure you got all of them?” Regina asks with a smirk  
“Slap me again and see what happens.” Emma snarls. The guard laughs and slaps Emma again. She spins around on her knees and “smacks” him in the gut with her left hand. When she pulls her hand back the guard grabs his gut as blood flows through his fingers.   
“I was right. You did not get all of them. I heard about the blonde with the hidden blade. Hired an aging blacksmith to make it and killed him with it so no one would be able to replicate it.” Regina says. The other guard draws his sword and grabs Emma. He holds the sword against her neck. “Let go of her.”  
“But your majesty-“ the guards says  
“I said let go of her.” Regina says before she snaps the guard’s neck. Emma hisses as the sword nicks her.   
“Shit.” Emma says as she steps away from the body. “So the rumors are true. You really are evil. You are still that sick bitch.”  
“Yes, well when your heart is broken enough times you stop caring.” Regina says as nonchalantly checks her nails. Another pair of guards grab Emma’s arms and kick her legs out from under her. One of them punch her in the face while the other punches her in the gut. Emma falls to her knees as she groans.   
“Why am I still alive?” Emma asks as she closes her eyes. “You have wanted me dead or alive for years. Knowing you, you would prefer me dead.”  
“Emma.” Regina says with a sad sigh. “You have not seen the posters have you. For the last four years they have said ‘Wanted: Alive and Unharmed’. Obviously people have not been listening to the ‘unharmed’ part, even my guards.”  
“Why? Why do you want me alive, so you can kill me yourself.” Emma spits.  
“No, so I could apologize.” Regina says. “I am sorry for pushing you away. I am sorry that I told you I did not care. I am sorry for everything.”  
“You are sorry?” Emma spits. “I have been running for my life for five years. I could not go home because you told my mother and she refused to send me a ship or carriage to help me. My father is such a coward when it comes to my mother that he never told her that you had me kill him. You are sorry for pushing me away. You are sorry for everything!”  
“So you do not forgive me?”  
“No I do not.” Emma stands and pulls her arms from the guards grasps. “I know what you did in your search. You do not have to tell me, I found it out from the village survivors. Tell me, how does it feel, sitting up on the throne, while I was out there running from you. How did it feel having that large empty bed, because I was too far away for you to hold me. I am the one who put you up on this throne, alone. You were practically begging me on your knees and I put you back on your feet. You took advantage me. I killed the precious king, I freed you from your ‘chains’, and I loved you. I almost did not leave because I was afraid to leave you on your own. I told you I would be there for you. I tried multiple times to help you and take care of your demons. I was there for you to vent. It was too much. So, no I do not forgive you.” Emma turns and goes to leave.   
“I love you, I never stopped.” Regina says. “I really am sorry. What can I do to show you I am serious?”  
“Nothing. Nothing will make up for what you have done.”   
“Emma please.”  
“I hate you. Goodbye Regina. I hope you find love.” Emma pauses. “Actually I you’re your death comes soon and that it is slow and painful.”  
“Emma, please. I am very sorry.”   
Emma turns and yells at Regina. “You killed hundreds of people just because they would not tell you were I was. I am going to try my luck with my mother. Maybe she would like the last memento I have of her father.” Emma takes her dagger out if the sheath and unscrews the bottom of the hilt and pulls out a bloody handkerchief.   
“What did you do to him?”  
Emma unsheathes her dagger. She lightly slits his wrist and wipes the blood on a white handkerchief. She hides the handkerchief in her dagger’s hilt.   
“He was already dead.” Emma says. “Goodbye Regina.” Emma walks out of the castle as the guards trying to grab her. Emma avoids all of them and heads to the dock. 

**

“That is what happened Daddy.” Emma says as she cries. “Please, Mother, let me come home. I am sorry. I am tired of running and hiding. Please. Help me.”  
“Will you marry whoever I set you up with?” Snow asks.   
“Yes,” Emma begs. “Please, please. I am sorry.”  
“Yes, come home dear.” Snow says with a smile.   
“Thank you, thank you” Emma says as she cries happy tears.   
Regina waves her hand over the mirror as she starts to sob. “I ruined it.”  
For the rest of their lives, Regina regrets her life choices and Emma lives as a prince’s trophy wife. 

Or do they…


	8. “Without Me” life is a “Nightmare” Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is based off the song Nightmare by Halsey. Yes the bracer with the blade is a reference to Assassin's Creed.

     “Oh Emma,” Snow says as Emma twirls in a white dress in front of her. “It is beautiful.”

     “It is amazing.” Emma says with a smile.

     “You are will be the prettiest one there.”

     “I hope so, it is my wedding.”

     “Hello Emma,” a man says as he walks into the room.

     “Harold!” Emma yells. “You are not supposed to see me in my dress before the wedding.”

     “That is an old tale.” Harold says. “Nothing bad will happen.”

 

***

 

     “Do you, Prince Harold, take Princess Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife?” The priest asks.

     “I do.” Harold replies, smiling at Emma.

     Emma fidgets slightly, glancing at the door repeatedly, as the priest continues. “Do you, Princess Emma, take Prince Harold to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

     “I-“ Emma is interrupted by the doors slamming open.

     “Sorry I’m late.” Regina says with a smirk.

     “Regina!” Snow yells in annoyance. “What are you doing here?” Regina ignores Snow and walks up to the front. “Regina just give up.”

     “Shut up, Snow.” Regina says as she freezes everyone but Emma. Regina walks up to Emma and smiles.

     “Regina.” Emma says with a trembling voice. She tries to look at the floor but Regina grabs her chin, digging her nails into Emma’s skin.

     “I told you years ago dear, you are mine.”

     Emma licks her lips before whispering. “It took you long enough.”

     “Shut up.” Regina kisses Emma before teleporting away.

     “What the-“ Snow says as they are unfrozen.

 

***

 

     “Why did Regina take Emma, and why did Emma not resist?” Snow asks as she paces the room.

     “I don’t know Snow.” David replies. “We can get her back.”

     “We need to get her back. Regina will kill her. If she has not already.”

 

***

 

     “Took you long enough?” Regina asks.

     “I thought you were coming for me at the beginning or before.” Emma says with an eye roll.

     “Just be glad I came for you.”

     “Bitch.”

     “Brat.”

     “Bite me.”

     “Alright” Regina whispers as she pulls Emma close. Regina nibbles Emma’s neck, making Emma laugh

     “I missed you.” Emma says as she rests her forehead against Regina’s.

     “I missed you too.” Regina replies. “Why did you have to wait five years to get captured?”

     “As much as I missed you, it was fun to make you wait. Besides our bodies are still frozen in time for another two years. I could have used all seven.”

     “Now I really want to bite you.” Regina replies with a smirk.

     “There will be time for that later. We have to be ready when they come.”

     “Oh right, the idiots are probably already on their way.”

     “Oh yay more bloodshed.” Emma says sarcastically.

     “You were the one that came up with most of this plan.”

     “Was killing villages part of the plan?” Emma says with sass.

     “I was frustrated in many ways. I needed to let that frustration out somewhere.”

     “Most of them were innocent.”

     “Technically, if you were in the village and they did not hand you over and instead helped you, they were aiding and harboring a fugitive.” Emma rolls her eyes as she walks over to Regina’s closet.

     “Where is it?” Emma asks.

     “It is in my nightstand, dear. I wanted to keep you close.”

     “Aww. So sweet. Snow made me get rid of it when I went home so I sent it to you.” Emma jokes as she leaves the closet and goes to the nightstand. Emma slides the drawer open and lays on the floor under it. She pops out the false bottom and her bracer falls onto her chest. “So glad that stayed sheathed.” Emma says as she replaces the fake bottom and closes the drawer. She sits on the bed as Regina walks over. She hands Regina the bracer and holds out her right arm. Regina ties the bracer on Emma’s forearm.

     “Test it.” Regina says.

     Emma folds her wrist back and a blade slides out of the bracer. “Oh how I have missed you.”

     “I hope you are talking to be and not the blade.” Emma lets her wrist relax and the blade retracts.

     “I can miss more than just you. I cannot tell you how many times I wish I had this while I was there. I wanted to slit either my parents or Harold’s throats at least once a day.”

     “We need to seal it.” Regina asks.

     “More pain. Fun.” Emma takes Regina’s right hand with her left and holds her right arm out. Emma hides her face in Regina’s shoulder.

     “Are you ready?” Regina asks with care. Emma shakes her head. “Sorry.” Regina pulls from Emma’s magic and mixes it with her own. She slowly runs her hand down the laces of Emma’s bracer. Emma screams in pain as the bracer fuses to her skin, her screams muffled by Regina’s neck. Regina hisses as Emma bites down on her neck. Regina finishes and rubs Emma’s upper arm. Emma whimpers as her teeth release Regina’s skin. Emma soothes the bite with her tongue before kissing it lightly.

     “Sorry.” Emma whispers.

     “You have no reason to be sorry.” Regina replies. Regina kisses Emma gently. “Just need a little revenge. Make her think I had my way with you while she was thinking.” Regina smirks as she straddles Emma’s lap.

     “You could have your way with me.” Emma smirks.

     “I know, but then we would not be prepared.” Regina kisses Emma. Regina’s fingers weave into Emma’s hair, holding it tight.

     “Oh fuck.” Emma says as Regina kisses down the side of her neck. Emma whimpers as Regina gently bites down. “Fuck!” Emma yells as Regina bites harder. Regina stops when she tastes copper and soothes the bite.

     Regina pulls back and smiles. “We can do the rest downstairs.”

     “What is ‘the rest’?”

     “A glamour.” Regina says as she pulls Emma up. “And some chains.”

     “Chains?” Emma says with an interested smirk. “How am I going to be able to execute the plan while chained?”

     “You will know.” Regina leads them down to the throne room. “Kneel in front of the dais.”

     “Alright.” Emma carefully kneels.

     Regina licks her lips. “I like this sight.” Emma rolls her eyes. “Hands in front.” Regina casts the glamour over Emma. Cuts and bruises appear all over Emma’s body. Regina flicks her wrist and chains appear on Emma’s wrists and ankles. The chains are connected to each other. “I really like this sight.” Regina gently grabs Emma’s hair and makes her look up. “Really, really like this sight.” Emma bites her lip. “So pissed your parents are on their way.”

     “They are almost here.” A guard says as she walks in. “We are prepared to fight them off.”

     “Lay down your weapons.” Regina says. “Let them and two guards in.”

     “But your majesty-“

     “Do it.” Regina yells in anger.

     A few minutes later the doors slam open. “Regina!” Snow yells. “Where is she?” Charming trails in behind Snow.

     “Right in front of you.” Regina says.

     “Emma?” Snow asks carefully as she steps closer.

     “Step any closer and she dies.” Regina says as she starts to choke Emma with magic. Emma’s eyes go wide with fear.  Snow takes a step back and Regina releases Emma. Emma coughs as she tries to catch her breath. “Now, I had your precious _Daddy_ killed. I placed all the blame on your little girl when it was my ideas. I let you have your little girl back and now I have her again, and have had her. We had some fun while we were waiting, did we not?” Emma does not respond. Regina stands and storms over to Emma. Regina grabs Emma’s hair and yanks it back. “We had fun, did we not?”

     “Yes, your majesty.” Emma whimpers loudly.

     Regina releases Emma’s hair. “Now, what do you want?”

     “Our daughter.” Snow spits.

     “Now that I think about it, I have had my fun for now.” Regina says as she sits back down. “You can take her. I would check on her first, I am not sure how much I hurt her.”

     “Emma are you alright?” Snow asks as she kneels in front of Emma.

     “No, Snow.” Emma spits. “I have never been alright, but now I am about to be alright forever.”

     “Emma what are you talking about?” Snow asks.

     Emma grabs Snow’s collar and pulls Snow towards her. “You will see.” Emma stands and spins Snow around. “Regina.” Emma says. Regina freezes Snow and releases Emma’s chains. The White guards run at Regina but Emma throws a knife into each of their backs. Emma stalks over to her father with a dark smile. “Welcome to the end.”

     “Emma, what is going on?” David asks. “Why did Regina freeze your mother?”

     “So that I could speak in peace.” Emma says. “I kept a record of the wreckage you caused in my life. I finally realized how to use my own mind as a weapon. I realized, I could have been your little girl, your sweet dream, but because of you two, I ended up being what you never wanted. I am a nightmare. I love Regina even though she made me a nightmare. You want me to marry a man which will not happen. I will not be caught dead letting a man tell me what to do. Kindness is weakness.” Emma steps up to David. “My biggest problem right now, is you two. It is time for the kingdom to expand.”

     “What are you gonna to do?” David asks.

     “Well first, I am going to make you both suffer. Then, I will put you out of your misery.” Emma pulls her dagger out of her boot and holds it in front of her. Regina freezes David before Emma runs her dagger across his throat, slowly slitting it. Emma walks over to Regina as Regina unfreezes Snow and David. David’s throat starts to bleed as he falls to the ground.

     “David!” Snow yells as she runs to him and kneels down next to him. “David, no.” Snow turns to Emma. “Why are you doing this?”

     “Because you have ruined my life.” Emma yells. “Now I can have love and happiness.”

     Snow cries as she holds David. “I will always love you.” David manages to say.

     “I will always love you too.” Snow says. David takes his last breath and Emma smiles.

     “You will see him again soon.” Regina says.

     “What are you talking about?” Snow asks as she turns around. She gasps as Emma stabs  her in the gut with the hidden blade.

     “Enjoy your nap, Mother.” Emma says with a laugh. “I said the same thing when I killed your _daddy_.” Emma pulls the blade out. “Now, I have to go make a kingdom believe someone else killed them and Harold. One question, do you want to merge the kingdoms through marriage or me handing it over to you?”

     “How about a hostile takeover?” Regina says with a smirk.

     “No, I will give it to you formally in a few days.”

     “Fine.”

     “I love you.”

     “I love you too.”


End file.
